Sister Holidays Episode V: The Canon Strikes Back
by Night Fury Warrior
Summary: The Death Star is destroyed! But now the Galaxy is threatened by a new enemy. Disney Forces are out to destroy the Extended Universe, and now the Empire, Rebels, and the Virtcast must team up to defeat a new, extremely powerful enemy! But they will need help from across time and generations. Will they finally be beaten? Or will they be victorious once again?


**G'day Casters! I'm back with SISTER HOLIDAYS EPISODE V! YAY! At the moment, I'm considering naming it The Virtcast Strikes Back because that just makes too much sense, but things could change. This is going to follow the pattern of taking forever to write one, then writing the next really quickly. Most likely. Episode IV was super quick, so this may be delayed. And unlike all the other Episodes, this was started late. I am starting this on the 12/06/2015, we will see when I finish. Anyway, might be delayed more because I am going away soon, I might have a laptop to write this but Idk. So, this will be based after the events of Sister Holidays Shorts Story II: The Network of 2123, but will not be mentioning the other realities (Directly). Please go read all other Sister Holidays stories before this one; Episode I: The Sleeping Menace, Episode II: Attack of the Force, Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Episode IV: A New Era, and Sister Holidays Shorts is a bonus.**

 **This story has been gone over and fixed, for continuity issues later on, and just fixing silly little mistakes. (Plus added Paragraphs)**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Sector 1: Imperial Attacks**_

 **0 BBY; 2036 Earth time**

 _ **Elsa Arendelle's POV:**_

 **Sleep**

It's been a few months since the crash, and the whole ordeal with Elaine. We all healed up and were back in business.

And now, it was time we faced the Empire.

So, when our four armies; the Arendelle Royal Army led by me, the Qeios Empire led by Queen Rivatha, the Republic Remnant led by Ahsoka, and the Virtcast Army led by Chris- I had given control of the Virtcast's forces to Chris since I had my own forces, but I was still the leader of the Virtcast group- were called upon to help the Rebel Alliance against the fully operational Death Star, we agreed to send help.

But what the Alliance didn't know, was we were sending our most elite forces.

I smiled as I watched the hyperspace tunnel out of the bridge of the _Imperator II_ -class Star Destroyer known as the _Soul of Arendelle_.

In front of me was the only other _Imperator II_ -class in our group, the _Resolute II_. It looked really odd because it had the markings of the Old Republic.

To its left was the _Imperator_ -class Star Destroyer known as the _Qeios Bringer_ , and to its right was the _Virtula_ -class Attack Frigate everyone knew as the _Night Fury Guardian_.

We had modified the _Munificent_ -class Frigate so much that we had given it a new model name, the _Virtula_ -class Attack Frigate. Work had begun on creating an entire fleet of _Virtula_ -classes for the Virtcast, as well as some other new models that we had designed from customising existing ships. Including the _Venator_ -class Star Destroyer.

"We will be arriving over Yavin shortly, Your Majesty," said a Commander. "Good, alert the Rebels that we are here," I said.

The Commander went back to his post and I looked out the tranparisteel windows again, and watched as we exited hyperspace.

From a glance at the scanners, I knew the Death Star had already arrived.

"Earth Alliance, it's good to see you made it. We are already preparing to attack the Death Star, so we will send you the plan we made earlier," came a voice over the comms. It was Princess Leia.

"Roger, we will commence our attack as soon as we know what to do," said the Commander from before.

As for being called Earth Alliance, it was the alliance we had formed between Qeios, Arendelle and The Virtcast.

The Republic Remnant wasn't from Earth, but since Ahsoka had become Clarissa's Padawan, Earth was where the main base of operations was.

The Empire didn't blow it up with the Death Star because there were also Imperial bases on Earth, such as Allona. It was the only planet that had multiple militaries, and both Rebel and Imperial presences.

"Your Majesty, Princess Anna is contacting you from Endor," said one of my officers. "Put her through," I said.

"Queen Elsa. We have managed to drive the Empire into a retreat, however we are low on supplies," she said.

Anna and Kairi were leading an attack against the Empire on Endor, and therefore were the only members of the Virtcast not here.

"I'm sorry Anna, we are about to start our attack on the Death Star. There are some Republic Remnant forces not too far from Endor though, I will try to contact them," I said, watching the background of the transmission as the Virtcast's new A1 Destroyer Droids and A2 Super Destroyer Droids, as well as some MkII Droidekas, Commando Droids, and Arendelle Soldiers, were advancing behind Anna.

"Copy that, but please hurry," she said.

I ended the transmission and contacted the Republic Remnant forces that were close to her.

"Commander, Princess Anna, Princess Kairi, and Arendelle's Royal Army need help on Endor. Could you spare some supplies and troops?" I asked. "Of course, Your Majesty, we will go there immediately," I nodded, and focussed back on our own battle against the Death Star.

I knew what to do, all of us except Rivatha and Ahsoka knew what to do. It was our troops and those two that we were waiting on to learn how to defeat the Death Star.

"Queen Elsa, all fighters are ready to launch," said a General. "Copy that. Tell all pilots to get to their fighters," I said. He nodded and sent the command over the intercom system.

I rushed down to the hangar, using my ice powers to change from my usual gown to a pilot's outfit on the way.

I jumped in my Royal X-Wing and took off out of the hangar, leading a huge squadron of Arendelle X-Wings and Y-Wings.

I combined my squadron with a squadron of jet black Stealth-Xs that I could hardly see, being led by the recently repaired _Night Fury_.

Another squadron, comprising Republic V-19 Torrent Starfighters, ARC-170 Starfighters, and BTL-B Y-Wing Starfighters joined us, with Ahsoka in her Delta 7B _Aethersprite_ -class Light Interceptor, commonly known as a Jedi Starfighter. Clarissa was in Anakin Skywalker's old Eta-2 _Actis_ -class Interceptor.

And finally, a squadron of light grey and gold TIE Fighters from Qeios joined, as well as their T-65 X-Wings and Q-75 _Qeios_ -class Starfighters.

It was a good thing Qeios' TIEs were easy to distinguish from Imperial TIEs, because a bunch of Imperial TIEs started attacking as we all fell into formation behind the Rebels' squadron of X-Wings and Y-Wings.

Most of the other ships that weren't X-Wings and Stealth-Xs broke off and attacked the TIEs, while the rest of us in our X-Wings and Stealth-Xs entered a trench on the Death Star.

I saw Red Five next to me, with Luke Skywalker in the pilot's seat.

The green shots of a TIE barely missed me, forcing me to pull up out of the trench to come around behind it. Ice blue coloured plasma came out of the guns and I blasted the TIE Fighter into oblivion.

A Red Squadron X-Wing pulled up in front of me and exploded. I flew through the blast, making sure to dodge any debris. A bit of debris hit my Astromech Droid, sending its head flying into space.

I was now flying without the aid of a droid.

"Careful Queen Elsa, you've lost your droid," said someone from the Rebel Base. "I can see that mate," I said, frustrated, trying to avoid a barrage of shots from four TIE Fighters.

"I can't shake them!" I said as one shot hit the edge of my bottom left engine.

A few shots of purple went past and I saw the _Night Fury_ had blown up the TIEs behind me.

"We got ya Els, don't worry," said Chris.

I came up behind a TIE Interceptor, but right as I was about to shoot, it was blown to bits. I looked up and saw two more Royal Arendelle X-Wings being followed by a bunch of Vulture Droids and Republic V-19s.

"I'm guessing you won the battle on Endor?" I asked. "Unfortunately, all the Clones could do was give us a way to retreat. The Empire's forces were too strong," came Anna's voice.

I could tell she was disappointed.

"Don't be disappointed, Anna. There will be another chance," said Ahsoka. "I know, but at least we can win here," she said, now sounding a bit too cocky. "Chill out sis," I laughed.

I saw Red Two fire and miss in the trench. Red Three was then blown up by a TIE Advanced x1 which I knew belonged to Darth Vader. It was flanked by two more TIE Fighters.

I started shooting at them, but a Fighter got destroyed by fire from above, while the other lost control and crashed.

I looked up and smiled as I saw the _Millennium Falcon_ coming down, and heard Han Solo's voice on the comms.

Vader's TIE was sent spiralling into space, while Luke shot his proton torpedo into the exhaust port on the Death Star. It hit successfully, and we all flew away from the space station towards the planet as quickly as we could, celebrating along the way.

I looked behind me just in time to see the giant space station explode.

"Fuck yeah!" I yelled. "Good job kid!" said Han.

We landed on the planet, still celebrating. All of us in the Virtcast knew it would happen, but that didn't take away the feeling of success from blowing up a real life full sized Death Star.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

We were elite.

We already had more awards than we even bothered to count. So, an event like this was not new for us.

I looked beside me.

The Virtcast, and a bunch of other Rebel leaders were standing on the stage behind Leia with me.

As I looked out over the troops in front of us, I saw a mixture of outfits. Rebel pilots, Arendelle pilots, Virtcast pilots, Qeios pilots, Republic pilots, officers from all forces. It was not a small event here on the moon of Yavin 4.

Of course it wasn't.

Princess Leia Organa was awarding the two pilots that had destroyed the Death Star.

Luke Skywalker and Han Solo deserved all of this.

After the event, I intercepted Han and Luke. The Virtcast were all behind me.

"Congratulations. Han, you pushed it but you came back and did the right thing. Luke, you are just as good as your father. We will be glad to fight alongside both of you, like we did with the Jedi and Clones of the Old Republic," I said. "Thank you, Your Highness," said Han. "Now, I'm sure you two have much celebration ahead of you. Enjoy," I smiled. They bowed and went on their way.

"So, now that the first Death Star is dead, I guess we do what we do best," said Chris. "And what would that be?" I asked, smirking because I knew the answer.

"Give the Galactic Empire a massive bloody headache," he said.

We laughed and agreed. "Damn right mate. Damn right."

 _ **Jedi Vestara Khai's POV:**_

 **Wake**

Everyone else was still asleep, so I was peacefully relaxing in the backyard.

I shivered as the cool morning air touched me, but it didn't bother me.

Suddenly, I heard a loud but familiar sound. I looked up and hoped that Chris would wake up quickly.

An Imperial Star Destroyer had obviously travelled to the Wake and was now hovering above the town.

As I watched, an Imperial Shuttle came out of it and landed in the yard. I ran inside and shut the door.

Well, hurried as fast as I could because I was tired and about a few months pregnant.

I went to the bedroom to try to wake up Chris. If he was asleep in the Dream Realm, I would be able to wake him up. Otherwise, he would not wake up at all.

I heard Stormtroopers entering the house. Chris was obviously still in the Dream Realm. I took a deep breath.

 _Because of the split, I have my light side powers here. Maybe they will be enough to help out. But Chris has double the amount of power that I do in both his bodies. Ugh, come on,_ I thought.

A Stormtrooper came around the corner, and I blasted him against a wall with the Force. He was instantly knocked unconscious.

I grabbed his blaster and tried to sneak out of the house.

I looked into the main area and saw no escape.

Unfortunately, I also saw Lord Sidious.

I went back to the bedroom and looked around. There was a window, but it had a CrimSafe screen on it, so there was no way I would be breaking my way out of there.

 _Unless…_

I went to Chris's draws. I did find an M1911 Pistol, but nothing that would have the same effect as a lightsabre.

I then thought of something, and looked at the blaster I was holding. Sure enough, there was an inbuilt laser cutter that I could use.

I was about to start cutting through the screen, when a blaster shot barely missed me. I looked back and saw I had run out of time.

It was a good thing Stormtroopers couldn't aim for shit.

I shot back and got a headshot on him.

Finally, Chris woke up.

"About fucking time," I said. "Sorry, we just destroyed the Death Star. How was I supposed to know the Empire would use that as a distraction to come here?" he asked.

He grabbed his pistol and shot a Stormtrooper. It stunned him, giving me time to shoot him. "A .45 ACP Earth pistol without FMJ won't do much against that armour," I said. "True."

He used the Force and grabbed a blaster.

After the situation of defeating his Dark Side, he had been able to use the Force in both lives. I only could because of the split we had done.

I blasted another Stormtrooper.

It wasn't long before a pile of dead Stormtroopers was in the doorway.

Chris and I used the Force to block the door with the bodies.

I suddenly heard sirens.

"Shit, cops. They don't stand a chance, there's too many Stormtroopers," said Chris.

We heard blasters and gunshots going off outside.

I checked the other side of the door with the Force and it seemed safe. Chris was about to go out, but I held him back.

"Lord Sidious is out there," I said. "Well that's not good. Alright then, let's try something else," He grabbed his mobile and called Elsa.

"Els, we got a problem. Imperial Stormtroopers and Lord Sidious are here and they seem to want us dead," he said. "After what we did it doesn't surprise me," I heard Elsa reply.

She said more but I couldn't hear.

"Alright, be quick," he said.

He hung up and turned back to the window.

"That window might be our only way out," he said. "I'll get to work then," I said, igniting the laser cutter.

I cut the screen open and climbed out. Chris was right behind me.

"Over there, maybe we can take that," he whispered, pointing to the Imperial Shuttle. "It's guarded," I pointed out. He looked to me and smirked. "Is there a problem?" he asked. I realised that two Stormtroopers was pretty stupid security against us.

"No," I said, also smirking. "Then let's go."

We came out of the shadows and blasted the Stormtroopers before they could even breathe.

We rushed to the ship and boarded.

Unfortunately, the Emperor and some troopers had heard us and were coming for us.

"Shit, hurry!" I said. I stood next to the entrance, spraying fire towards them as they approached us.

The ramp came up and I felt the shuttle lift off.

I went to the cockpit and sat in the co-pilot's seat.

"Arm the guns," said Chris. I did as he said and powered up the ship's turbolasers. He spun the ship and I started blasting the Stormtroopers.

I saw some cars flying towards us and recognised them. Especially when some people started hanging out the windows and blasted the remaining Stormtroopers with some high-calibre guns they had somehow gotten.

"Should we ask where they got the assault rifles?" I asked. "Maybe it's best not to," laughed Chris.

Soon, all the Stormtroopers were dead. But Lord Sidious had escaped, and there was still a Star Destroyer above us.

An explosion sounded and we looked up.

 _Well, there was a Star Destroyer above us_.

The Imperial Star Destroyer was on fire and trying to fly away, the _Resolute II_ behind it.

"Don't crash it into the bush or a town, make sure it's out over the ocean before you blow it up," I said after answering a call from the _Resolute II_. "Don't worry, it already seems to be going in that direction," said Ahsoka as her hologram showed up on the control panel.

We saw the Star Destroyer's engines explode and it went down. Fortunately, there was a big splash of water indicating it had already flown over Caloundra.

"Shows how big that thing is, we can still see it perfectly but it's all the way past Caloundra and Bribie Island," said Chris.

We landed again and met with the rest of the group. Ahsoka also came down.

"I'm afraid this attack means that we are not safe in the Wake," said Elsa. "I agree, we must take away their ability to jump realms. It won't be easy though, so who's up for a challenge?" asked Clarissa. "We're always up for a challenge sis," said Chris. I nodded in agreement.

"Except you, you still need to stay here Ves," said Sith Vestara who had come down with Ahsoka. "I know, so I'm trusting you to fill in once more," I said. She nodded.

It was weird seeing myself, and talking to myself like this.

While she may have been Sith, I knew I could trust her. We had a connection from being the same person, and as long as I lived, she would be fine.

"General Tano, you need to see this," said a Rebel Soldier. "Excuse me," she said, turning away with Vestara to go back to the shuttle they had come down in.

"I sense something," said Chris. "A new enemy, and a new fight. But this feels different," I said. "What's different?" asked Anna. "I feel more power than any of the Sith or rogue Jedi we've fought so far, even Abeloth," I said. "More power than Abeloth? We are officially fucked," said Kiarna. "Chill Kiarna, we can do it if we stick together," said Kairi. "We'll see," said Chris.

We both had doubts, because we could both feel just how much dark side power was clouding the future.

 _ **Sith Vestara Khai's POV:**_

I entered the shuttle behind Ahsoka and we saw a Stormtrooper in a hologram.

"The Imperials sent out this distress call a few minutes ago, it doesn't look good for either the Galactic Empire or the Rebel Alliance," said an officer. He played the message.

"This is TX-138 requesting immediate back-up, we are under attack from an unknown army on Randa. Army consists of humanoid mice creatures and what appear to be Stormtroopers with different armour to ours, and is being led by a being that has Jedi powers and is ve-" the Stormtrooper was cut off when an explosion knocked him away and a yellow lightsabre cut through another Stormtrooper. For a split second, another figure appeared, holding a green sabre and a yellow sabre.

The figure also had a familiar look about him.

"Rewind it and pause on that figure," said Ahsoka.

The officer did so.

"Identify," she said. The officer ran an identification test on the hologram.

It came up with not one name, but six.

"Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Mara Jade, Han Solo, and some more unidentified names," said the officer. "Shit, how many people is this guy?" I wondered.

"Notice how they're all Skywalkers, except for Han Solo, Mara Jade, and Leia Organa," said Ahsoka. "Actually, Leia is Luke's sister. So technically, she's Leia Amidala Skywalker. Mara Jade becomes Luke's wife, and Han Solo becomes Leia's husband. You said there were more unidentified people mixed in there? I'm willing to bet the rest of the Skywalkers descendants," I said. "Do you have a way of knowing?" Ahsoka asked me.

I thought for a second.

"Connect to the Wookieepedia," I said. He did.

"More names have come up. Ben Skywalker, Jaina Solo, Anakin Solo, Jacen Solo, Jagged Fel, Nat Skywalker, Kol Skywalker, Cade Skywalker, Ania Solo, and Allana Djo Solo," he said. "Just as I thought. Most of the Skywalker and Solo families," I said. "Wait, some names have changed. Padmé Amidala Skywalker, Leia Organa Solo, and Mara Jade Skywalker," "Don't worry about that. Now we need to figure out why this person is all the Skywalkers and some Solos mixed into one person," I said. "I think the best way of doing that is by inspecting the scene of the fight. Let's head back to our Galaxy and go to Randa," said Ahsoka. "Of course, General," I said.

We let the others know where we were going, and went back to the _Resolute II_ , before entering hyperspace and going through the portal.

 **Sleep**

We came out of hyperspace and entered orbit around Randa.

"Just be careful, I don't like being this close to The Maw," I said. Whether it effected the others or not, I didn't know. But I could feel the Black Holes and the Dark Side of the Force surrounding The Maw.

And it wasn't comfortable, even if I was part of the Dark Side.

I knew why it felt so weird, I was sensing Abeloth.

We may have beaten her physically, but she still lived inside The Maw and was healing after what we had done. So being close to The Maw meant being close to Abeloth.

We went down to the planet on gunships and landed not too far from a Rebel Base.

"Keep an eye out, the Stormtrooper reported an army too," said Ahsoka.

Some Imperial Shuttles with the 501st insignia on them flew overhead. "Looks like we weren't the only ones to answer that distress call. Tell the _Resolute II_ to go away and not alert the Empire that we're here," I said.

We heard a noise and I saw someone or something struggling under the wreckage of a TIE Fighter.

We ran over to it and saw it was a Stormtrooper. After closer inspection, I saw markings that matched the markings on TX-138 from the hologram.

I used the Force to get him free.

"You're TX-138, aren't you?" I asked. "Yes," he said, taking his helmet off.

He wasn't in a good shape.

"Lay down, get some rest. We'll get some medics over here," said Ahsoka. "Why are you helping me? I'm an Imperial and you're Rebels," he said. "Yes, but from your call for help, I think you were up against something that we can all agree on fighting together," I said. "You got that right," he said.

"What happened here?" I asked, looking around and seeing crashed TIEs, dead Stormtroopers, some blown up walkers, even a few destroyed AT-ATs.

"We were sent here to investigate a reported Rebel Base, when we came under attack by weird humanoid mice things and other troops that looked a bit like Stormtroopers, but slightly different armour. There was also this guy, a Jedi or Sith or something. He was the one that wiped us all out," he said. "We saw him on the message. We did an identification test and found he was a combination of all the Skywalkers from the past, present, and future," I said.

An Imperial Shuttle landed in the clearing we were in. Our gunships were in the trees, and our soldiers hid when they saw the ship.

Some Stormtroopers marched out and saw us.

They pointed their blasters at us.

"Stand down, the Rebels are on our side for this fight," said TX-138. The troopers were on edge, but did as he said.

Another shuttle landed, and this time Darth Vader came out.

"Lord Vader," I greeted, not entirely comfortable with just standing in the middle of a bunch of Imperials like this. I nodded to a Rebel solider in the trees, and they all came out of hiding. At least the Empire knew they were outnumbered if they tried anything.

"Master Khai, why are you and your Rebel friends here?" asked Vader. "We want to make an agreement. The Rebel Alliance will team with the Galactic Empire to fight this new enemy. Look what they did here, they wiped out the entire squadron here, and there doesn't seem to be that many bodies from the other team," said Ahsoka, stepping out from behind me to face her old master.

"Ahsoka?" Vader asked. "You're not getting rid of me that easy, Skyguy," she smirked.

"Come on Anakin, let's work together one more time," I said.

Vader thought for a second.

"Alright. We will work together to fight this new threat, but only this one time," he said. "Good. Stand down men," I commanded the Rebels.

I sensed something.

I looked around.

"I sense it too," said Ahsoka. "I think we found the next Sith that wants to terrorise the Galaxy," said Vader.

I looked at him, wondering if he realised the irony in his words.

"Not bad," came an echoing voice.

I heard multiple voices in it though, and recognised a few. Including Anakin, Luke, Leia, Ben, Han, and Jaina. I assumed the rest of the voices were the rest of the people this guy was made from.

The figure from the hologram jumped out of a tree and landed in the middle of us, both lightsabres ignited.

"Hey, they're my old lightsabres!" yelled Ahsoka. I looked at the weapons and recognised the green and yellow blades from the Clone Wars when Ahsoka dual wielded them.

"Well, they're mine now, Snips," said the person. "Only I am allowed to call her Snips," said Vader, igniting his lightsabre and rushing at the new guy.

"Anakin, wait!" I yelled.

Too late.

Vader was Force blasted back and knocked unconscious.

Ahsoka and I ignited our sabres. All the Stormtroopers and Rebel Soldiers started shooting. I grabbed a commlink from TX-138 and activated it. A Stormtrooper's voice came out of it.

"Send all units on Randa to this location, we need back-up," I said. "Copy that, we're on our way," said the trooper.

I turned it off just in time see and dodge a lightsabre blow.

I tried to slice his back but he blocked with his other sabre.

"Who the fuck even are you?!" I asked. "Oh, you can call me, The Sky Walker," he smirked, before using the Force to send me flying. I resisted the blast a bit and landed without problem.

An explosion surrounded The Sky Walker and I saw a Qeian Royal Starfighter fly overhead, followed by some Qeios Guardian Interceptors. Some Qeian Star Destroyers and shuttles mixed with a bunch of Imperial shuttles and started shooting at The Sky Walker.

"You won't defeat the Canon Reality," said The Sky Walker, before jumping away and vanishing.

I went over to where Ahsoka, Rivatha, and some Imperial Commanders were standing.

"We might be in over our heads this time," I said. "What did he mean by 'the Canon Reality?'" asked Ahsoka. "While in a certain realm, I heard some news from another realm that an old movie company called Disney bought Star Wars over there. I think we're fighting Disney's forces," I said. "But why?" asked Ahsoka. "Apparently, they made all of the so called 'Extended Universe' non-Canon, which means all of this. I'm surprised you're alive and here Ahsoka, because you came back in Disney's new Canon universe if I remember correctly," I said.

"If they win they could destroy this entire reality," said Rivatha. "It's a possibility. And that is why we must not lose this fight. The Empire and the Rebels must become one for this," I said. "It's Palpatine we need to worry about," said Ahsoka. "Oh, he'll join us, don't you worry about that," I said. "Okay then, if you're certain. We need to go to him to sort this out anyway," said Rivatha.

"If I may, Your Majesty, the Emperor might listen to you more than the Virtcast," said an Imperial Commander. "He's right, the Emperor isn't really friendly towards us at the moment," I said. "Then I will go to the Emperor at once," she said. "Good luck," I said.

She went back to her fighter and flew back up to the _Qeios Bringer_.

"As for us, we need to gather our forces and prepare," said Ahsoka.

 _ **Darth Vader's POV:**_

The fact that I was standing in the same room as the Virtcast, Luke, Palpatine, Leia, a bunch of Imperial Stormtroopers and Rebel Soldiers, AND my old Padawan without a fight breaking out was more than a little weird.

When I had reunited with my old allies from the Virtcast, I had run into a few surprises. But it hadn't been too bad.

I did find out that Clarissa had taken Ahsoka as her Padawan now, and it seemed the nicknames hadn't gone away. Clarissa called Ahsoka, Snips, like I had, while Ahsoka called her Caster Girl, in relation to Vestara's nickname for Clarissa's brother, Chris.

"I researched The Sky Walker's sabre techniques and Force powers, and I think we'll need the people who make him, to defeat him," said Vestara. "I'm not sure I get your meaning, Master Khai," said Grand Moff Tarkin.

"I mean, we need to get Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala, Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Mara Jade, Ben Skywalker, Jaina Solo, Jagged Fel, Jacen Solo, Anakin Solo, Allana Solo, Ania Solo, Nat Skywalker, Kol Skywalker, and Cade Skywalker together. I think Disney created The Sky Walker to defeat all of these members individually or with their own armies, but they probably didn't count on us being able to travel through time to get them all together. It will be dangerous, because anyone with Skywalker blood has been through the Dark Side. Some recovered while others didn't. Examples of fallen Skywalkers are Darth Vader and Darth Caedus," she said.

"So, you're saying we need to collect everyone from the bloodline together to defeat The Sky Walker. What happens if they aren't strong enough?" asked Tarkin. "We've got Vader, we've got both the Galactic Empire and the Rebel Alliance, we've got the Virtcast, and we have the Earth Alliance, what more could you need to defeat The Sky Walker and this army of Micky Mouse clones?" said Heather.

"Basically, what Heather is trying to say is; shut the fuck up it will work," said Elsa.

"Calm down Els, geeze," said Anna. "I think we should get going before Elsa freezes us all for no reason," said Chris.

The rest of the Virtcast nodded and left.

 _What the hell was that?_

I then saw a Stormtrooper following the Virtcast.

I also followed and caught a glimpse of his helmet. I ignited my lightsabre right through his chest. Elsa and Chris turned around (The others had gone off while these two had been talking).

"What the heck?" asked Chris. I used the Force to turn the trooper over. His helmet was the same as the Stormtroopers our forces had reported from the Disney army.

"His commlink, it's on. Disney heard our entire plan," said Elsa.

Chris crouched down next to the body.

"Hey, how about you Disney fuckers leave Star Wars alone. It's no place for a mouse," he said, before destroying the device with his lightsabre.

"We need to get moving with this plan if we are to beat Disney now," said Elsa.

"I'm coming with you," I said. "Is that wise, Vader? Because I don't think it is," said Chris. "If you're worried about me doing something to the other Skywalkers, don't be," I said.

They whispered to each other for a few seconds.

"Alright. Vestara, Ahsoka, Elsa and I are going through time to collect the required people as soon as we're all ready. You should be quick if you want to join us," he said.

 _ **Sector 2: Uniting the Skywalkers**_

I stood next to the four Virtcast members as we were sent through time.

 **21 BBY; 2015 Earth time**

As soon as we appeared, our sabres were in-hand and ignited.

Count Dooku and some MagnaGuards were attacking Anakin.

I stepped forward and locked blades with Dooku. "You think a droid can defeat me?" he laughed. "A droid, no. Darth Vader though? Well, it's a bit more of a challenge," said Elsa. "You're working with a Sith?" he said, still laughing. "No, we're working with Anakin Skywalker. He just became Darth Vader," said Vestara.

"Remember guys, old me is right there," I reminded them. "I know, but after all this we'll make sure they have no memory of what happens here," said Chris.

I pushed Dooku back while Elsa, Chris, Vestara, and Anakin fought off the MagnaGuards.

"Now!" yelled Elsa.

 **0 BBY; 2036 Earth time**

We found ourselves back in the room we had left.

"Next one?" said Chris. "Can somebody tell me what's going on?" asked Anakin. "Later."

We left again for the same year.

 **21 BBY; 2015 Earth time**

"Time to grab Padmé," said Elsa.

We were in Padmé's house on Coruscant. She entered the room.

"Queen Elsa, Master Caster, Master Khai, Ahsoka, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Just trying to save our Galaxy, nothing much," said Ahsoka.

 **0 BBY; 2036 Earth time**

We went back to our year and dropped off Padmé before going through time yet again.

 **4 ABY; 2041 Earth time**

We didn't need to get Leia, Han, Luke, or myself because we already had us.

This time we had only gone 5 years into the future.

We were on a ship and out the window in front of us, was what looked like an under-construction Death Star.

"The second Death Star," said Vestara. "So why are we here?" asked Ahsoka. "To get Mara Jade. Sure, we could have gone to get her after she had married Luke, or even during our time, but I'm sure The Sky Walker will test the Skywalkers, so if we get her back when she had a burning hatred for Luke which was tripled by her master, Emperor Palpatine, and her want for revenge after Luke killed Palpatine, she won't be tested as much. We just need to make sure Mara doesn't kill the real Luke during the fight," said Chris.

"Hide," said Vestara.

We all hid, and I saw a woman with long red hair and in an outfit that indicated she was the Emperor's Hand.

She had a blaster and a lightsabre attached to her belt and looked like she meant business.

I recognised her.

I had personally overseen her training to become the Emperor's Hand.

It was Mara Jade.

She watched a battle that was going on between the Empire and the Rebels out the window. I also watched from my hiding place.

It wasn't long before the half-finished Death Star was destroyed, just like the last one. Mara looked furious.

"I will kill Skywalker, no matter what," she said, the hatred apparent in her voice.

"Not today Mara Jade, not today," said Chris, coming out of his hiding spot.

Elsa put Mara into an ice prison.

"Virtcast. How the kriff did you lot even get on here?!" she yelled.

And then she saw me.

"No, TRAITOR! I kriffing KNEW you would betray us and go back to your little _Virtcast_ ," she yelled at me.

 **0 BBY; 2036 Earth time**

We went back to the room on Coruscant, and she joined Anakin and Padmé, still in her ice prison.

It was a good thing the rest of the Virtcast were there to guard them.

"Next."

 **44 ABY; 2081 Earth time**

"Okay, now what?" I asked. "Now, Ben Skywalker," said Elsa.

I looked around and saw we were on a ship.

"The _Jade Shadow_ , Luke's ship at the moment, but it used to belong to Mara Jade," said Chris.

Someone came out of a door and saw us.

It certainly wasn't Ben, unless he was a girl that looked like Vestara of course.

"Ah, of course. Vestara Khai. Sorry, but we don't need you at the moment," Chris said. He sent her to sleep with the Force.

"How do you even do that to Force sensitives?" asked Ahsoka. "The Force is strong in our family," he said.

Vestara's body did make a loud thud when it hit the floor though, and this time Ben came around.

"We do however, need you," said Chris.

 **0 BBY; 2036 Earth time**

We took Ben back to the room, and left again before he could even ask what was going on.

 **44 BBY; 2081 Earth time**

We came back to the same year on Coruscant.

We were in a house that I did not recognise.

I heard a lightsabre ignite.

"Chill out Jaina, we just need your help," said Elsa.

I turned to see a woman that was obviously Jaina Solo. She was holding a purple lightsabre.

 **0 BBY; 2036 Earth time**

We went back to the room and left her there. This was going quicker than I thought it would.

 **27 ABY; 2064 Earth time**

We found ourselves at some sort of Jedi Temple on Yavin 4. (A/N I know almost nothing about Anakin or Jacen, so bear with me here lol)

"Anakin Solo, and Jacen Solo," said Vestara.

As she said that, three kids came out. One I recognised as Jaina, but younger. The other two I assumed were Anakin and Jacen.

Chris Force blasted Jaina away, and we took the two boys back to our time.

 **0 BBY; 2036 Earth time**

Time for the next one.

 **41 ABY; 2078 Earth time**

We were on another ship. This one was easily recognisable as an _Imperial II_ -class Star Destroyer.

"The _Anakin Solo_ , Jacen's flagship," said Vestara.

"That's Darth Caedus to you," came a voice.

We turned around and there was an older Jacen Solo. But he had yellow eyes and the Dark Side surrounded him. "Oh well," we went back through time.

 **0 BBY; 2036 Earth time**

"What next?" asked Elsa.

 **44 ABY; 2081 Earth time (Again)**

"Amelia Solo," said Chris. "Amelia was not a name mentioned," I said. "No, and it's also not her real name. The little girl posing as the war orphan Amelia Solo, is actually Allana Djo Solo, daughter of Tenel Ka Chume'Ta Djo and Jacen Solo. Now, yes, she is 8 years old at the moment, but she is strong," he said.

"Virtcast? I thought you were out of the game? And is that Vader?" came Leia's voice. "Oh, hello Leia, yeah, it's Vader. We kinda need to save the Galaxy and we need Amelia's help," said Elsa.

As she said that, a little girl holding a Nexu cub came out.

"Sorry about this Leia, but it's time to go," Chris once more used the Force and blasted Leia back, before Elsa took us back to our time with the little girl and her Nexu.

 **0 BBY; 2036 Earth time**

"Sorry Allana, but we really do need your help," said Ahsoka, before we went through time again.

 **150 ABY; 2187 Earth time**

"Now for Ania Solo," this time we had actually popped up right behind someone.

She turned around and pointed a blaster at us.

"That was easy," said Elsa.

We went back through time with the woman I was assuming was Ania Solo.

 **140 ABY; 2177 Earth time**

(A/N I don't know anything at all about Ania, Cade, Nat, or Kol so these are going to be short)

"Cade Skywalker," said Vestara. "Who wants to know?" asked a random person. "The Virtcast. We need help back in our time, and we're going now," said Chris.

We went back before Cade could even answer.

 **128 ABY; 2165 Earth time**

"So, Kol Skywalker," "That's me, what do you want?" asked a guy in front of us, turning to look at us. "Virtcast? Darth Vader? Aren't you all long dead?" he asked. "Yeah, probably. Let's go," we took him back once more.

 **137 ABY; 2174 Earth time**

"These Skywalkers all look a bit shabby," I said. "And what makes you think they weren't all shabby, kid?" said someone. "Because Vader was a Skywalker, as you probably know. Anyway, let's go Nat," "Nat Skywalker doesn't live here," he said. "Right, Bantha Rawk. You are Nat Skywalker, and you can't deny it," said Chris. We took him back too.

 **0 BBY; 2036 Earth time**

We now had all the people we needed, so it was time for explanations.

 _ **Elsa Arendelle's POV:**_

After explaining to the Skywalkers and Solos what was going on, and making sure they wouldn't kill each other, we went to where our shuttles were.

The Skywalkers and Solos had been split throughout our forces, which included Imperial forces, Rebel forces, Arendelleian forces, Qeian forces, Virtcast forces, and Republican forces.

Of course, Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala were with the Republic Remnant, Ben Skywalker and Darth Caedus were with the Virtcast, Anakin Solo, Jaina Solo and Jacen Solo were with Arendelle, Allana Solo and Han Solo were with the Qeios Guardians, Nat Skywalker and Kol Skywalker were with the Rebel Alliance, and Cade Skywalker, Ania Solo, Mara Jade and Darth Vader were with the Galactic Empire. Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa were with the Rebel Alliance too.

I flew with Anakin S., Jaina and Jacen up to the _Soul of Arendelle_.

"Your Majesty, we have new reports regarding The Sky Walker," said an Officer when we landed.

We went up to the bridge and were shown the new news.

 _ **Stormtrooper of the 501**_ _ **st**_ _ **Legion's POV:**_

I followed the rest of my squad through the light dust storm in the desert of Geonosis. We were inspecting rumoured droid factories that had been utilized by the Rebels.

Sure, the Empire had agreed to work with the Rebels, but that doesn't mean the Emperor was loyal to them.

I heard a sound and looked behind me, finger on the trigger of my E-11 Blaster Rifle and ready to shoot anything that dared to attack us.

Suddenly, the sound of a lightsabre igniting caught the attention of the entire squad.

It was followed by another two sabres.

I could see the glows of blue, green, and yellow lightsabres. I knew The Sky Walker had green and yellow, but they didn't say anything about a blue one.

The blue lightsabre attacked first, cutting up half my squad. I caught a quick glimpse of her as she looked at me.

She wasn't The Sky Walker, or anyone else I recognised.

I quickly contacted the Star Destroyer in orbit, managed to tell them The Sky Walker seemed to have an apprentice, before I felt the heat of a lightsabre cutting through my back.

 _ **Clarissa Caster's POV:**_

As soon as I got to the bridge of the _Resolute II_ with Ahsoka, Anakin, and Padmé behind me, Elsa contacted us.

"We got a problem, a Stormtrooper on Geonosis reported that The Sky Walker has an apprentice, before he got killed by none other than The Sky Walker himself," she said. "An apprentice? Fuck. Well, maybe we can separate them. If we do that, we might be able to deal with the apprentice," I said. "My thoughts, and actually Chris's thoughts, exactly. We need to get them apart. Follow us to the coordinates I'm sending you," she said.

We got the coordinates and entered hyperspace behind the _Soul of Arendelle_ and the _Night Fury Guardian_.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

We came out of hyperspace over Geonosis, and I saw an _Imperial II_ -class Imperial Star Destroyer.

But it wasn't like a normal Imperial Star Destroyer.

It was one from the original Star Wars. All Imperial ships in this reality had slight designs, and symbols for each fleet. Not like the original plain grey ones.

I caught sight of an Imperial Shuttle coming up from the planet and passing near us.

"Catch that shuttle," I said.

A tractor beam caught the shuttle and it docked with the _Resolute II_. The rest of our main leaders flew over to us in shuttles, and we all met at the docking bay that the shuttle had been caught in.

We opened the door, and found one person standing on the other side. They had a Jedi robe on that covered their face, and had a blue lightsabre in hand, ignited.

We all ignited our lightsabres.

"Where is The Sky Walker?" Demanded Elsa. "He didn't want to waste his time on you, _Virtcast_ ," said the person. Their voice indicated it was a girl, not too old either.

And it sounded oddly familiar.

"From previous reports, people from Disney haven't been able to identify us. You're from this reality, aren't you?" said Vestara. "Very good Vestara, very good indeed."

She took her robes off to reveal her face. She was also wearing old Jedi armour. She had long dark brown hair and was wearing glasses.

She even looked familiar.

"I knew you sounded familiar, but shouldn't you be older by now?" asked Chris. "The powers of The Sky Walker would surprise you," she replied.

"Cierra, you're not like this. You've fallen to the Dark Side," said Elsa.

 _Cierra. ImmortalKyodai?_

"Well I'm not Cierra Frye then, am I? My name is Cierra Skywalker, but you'll know me as YOUR UNDOING!" she yelled before attacking.

Elsa dodged out of the way and I caught Cierra's lightsabre on one of my own. I spun around and pushed Cierra into Ahsoka who went for the kill. Cierra ducked and tripped Ahsoka, blocking a lightsabre slash from Vestara.

"Don't kill her, I know she can be redeemed from the Dark Side. Besides, she did just identify herself as a Skywalker. Every Skywalker has fallen, but every Skywalker has come back," said Chris. "But Vader and Caedus," I reminded him. "They came back to the light right before they died, remember," he was right.

Cierra jumped over Rebecca's head, before locking blades with Jacen. Caedus went for an attack but Cierra jumped up and Caedus hit Jacen's lightsabre.

Ironically Caedus was Jacen's future.

Cierra ran down the hallways, and I ran after her, Chris and Elsa right behind me. Elsa kept shooting blasts of ice at her, but she kept dodging and blocking.

She sliced up some Arendelle soldiers as she went past.

"Where the fuck is she running to?" I wondered. "Where can she do the most damage? She can go to the reactors, but that's in the opposite direction. The only thing in this direction is- oh shit of course!"

Chris grabbed his commlink.

"I need everyone in the bridge now, Cierra is going to turn the ship against us and most likely crash it," he said. "We're kinda busy at the moment! Agh! Get off me you son of a-" the transmission cut off as I assumed Vestara's commlink had been destroyed. "Shit, they must be fighting The Sky Walker," said Elsa. "Not good," said Chris. "Let's focus on Cierra for now, believe it or not she can do the most damage if she gets control of the ship," I said. "Agreed."

We continued chasing Cierra until we arrived at the bridge.

She was killing most of the officers and droids, until Chris and I used the Force to blast her away. She landed on a control panel, which sent the ship into lockdown. Alarms blared as the doors closed behind us, trapping us and the remaining officers and droids.

The ship also tilted and I could see out the window that we were heading straight towards the planet, on our side.

An explosion caused us to fall over as a corner of the bridge-tower hit the _Soul of Arendelle_ and was disintegrated, also dealing a lot of damage to the _Soul of Arendelle_ while destroying our shield generators.

A second explosion shook the ship as it completely annihilated the docked Imperial Shuttle.

The lights flickered as the ship started losing power and falling apart, plummeting down to Geonosis at high speeds.

Cierra recovered and locked blades with me. I used my second sabre to try to cut her arm off, but she spun away, punching me in the face. She got caught in combat with Chris and Elsa as I recovered from the punch.

My nose was broken and bleeding now.

I rushed in and took Cierra by surprise. I attacked her without mercy and she soon tired out.

I disarmed her and held her in a lock, one of my lightsabres at her neck.

I caught a glimpse of a Republic Remnant shuttle flying away as the Star Destroyer continued on its crash course into the planet.

"Chris, help me get the ship under control," said Elsa. "Not going to be very easy, all the controls are fried," he said.

I used the Force and grabbed some energy binders, putting them on Cierra and locking her to a durasteel beam so she wouldn't escape.

"Then we'll use the Force and Elsa's ice to control it," I said. "We've never done something like that before, but it might be our only option. We don't have time to cut through all the doors between us and the hangar or the escape pods," said Elsa.

Chris and I concentrated on the ship in the Force, while Elsa attempted to stop it with ice.

Turbulence knocked us over again as we entered the atmosphere.

"Try to keep her steady," said Elsa.

I concentrated even harder. I saw we were about to crash into the ground, when the ship started to slow and level out. With the Force, I felt the ship sliding on a platform of ice that was moulded to fit the underside of the ship perfectly.

Chris and I managed to stop the ship from sliding, and it sat on the ice platform as Elsa carefully lowered it down to the ground.

"That was too close," said Chris.

A red lightsabre started cutting through the door. We relaxed, since none of our current enemies had red sabres.

Sure enough, Vestara cut through.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked. "Well, we almost crashed into Geonosis. Nothing much," said Elsa. "Ah, that would explain it," she said, smiling.

"Queen Elsa, come in," came a voice.

Elsa answered her comm.

"Elsa here," she said. "Are you alright? We saw the _Resolute II_ divert from course and crash into the planet, it took a big chunk out of the _Soul of Arendelle_. We can't enter hyperspace, our Hyperdrive is busted. The others already took off after the enemy ship," said the Arendelleian General. "We're fine, but the _Resolute II_ is going to be out of service for a lot longer than the _Soul of Arendelle_ ," said Elsa.

"What of The Sky Walker?" he asked. "The Sky Walker escaped, but we have his apprentice," said Sarah. "Okay. We will send a shuttle down to pick you up,"

"Few, now that that's over. Cierra, mind telling us why the hell you of all people fell to the Dark Side?" asked Chris.

She hesitated.

"Because of the promise that they'd keep me and my siblings alive. Jordan's health was bad so we needed a way to help him. The Sky Walker promised that, as long as I worked with him against you," she said. "So, you were only trying to save your siblings. You should have come to us, Kairi would have been able to help Jordan," said Chris, his voice sounding a lot calmer and gentler than before. "We weren't sure, and The Sky Walker convinced us that you couldn't help. I didn't agree with becoming his apprentice and doing everything I did, but I had to otherwise they would kill my siblings and leave me to live with it," she said.

"If they find out about this, your siblings could be in danger. We must protect them," said Ahsoka.

"We've got a war and you want to protect some kids?" asked Darth Caedus. "You'd do the same for Allana," I said.

He looked at his 8-year-old daughter next to him and sighed.

"Indeed I would," he said.

"If The Sky Walker wants to attack them, protecting them could work out in our favour," pointed out Anakin Skywalker. "Exactly, thank you Master," said Ahsoka.

I sensed Cierra was sceptical, but agreed with us.

"They're in the Wake, I was the only one allowed into the Dream Realm," said Cierra. "Son of a fucking bitch, they know about the Wake? That's not good," said Astrid. "Well, we better go," said Sarah.

"Neither the _Resolute II_ nor the _Soul of Arendelle_ are fit for travel, and all the other ships fucked off after the enemy," reminded Elsa. "Well, it's a good thing we have the shuttles in the hangar," said Heather. "I think Elsa forgot about them," said Chris. "Shut up," we laughed.

We went to the hangar where all the shuttles were.

Ahsoka and I got in the _Night Fury_ with Cierra and we led the way into space.

"Initiating the portal now," said Sarah.

A portal appeared in front of us and we all entered hyperspace to go through.

 **Wake**

We came out of hyperspace and flew to where Cierra said she and her siblings lived in Indiana, America.

We landed out the front of Cierra's house, while the other shuttles hovered above and formed a protective ring.

"We'll stay out here," said Vestara. I nodded.

Elsa, Ahsoka, Cierra, and I went into the house (Elsa had slid down on ice from her shuttle).

"Won't they be asleep?" I asked. "Jordan won't be. The Sky Walker would have taken away the power keeping him alive by now so he's probably awake and trying to stay conscious," Cierra said. "Maybe we should get Kairi down here then," said Elsa.

She called Kairi and she came down with her medical bag.

We followed Cierra to Jordan's room and sure enough, he was awake.

But only barely, his breathing was shallow.

"Jordan!" Cierra ran to him. "I'm still here Cierra, don't worry," he smiled weakly. "Kairi, think you can do it?" I asked. "I'll try my best," she said, also going to Jordan's side.

She injected something into his arm.

"What's that?" asked Cierra. "It'll slow down whatever is going on and give me enough time to find out what it is and hopefully fix it," she said.

"What happened to The Sky Walker's healing spell?" Jordan weakly asked. "The Sky Walker is trying to destroy this entire reality. And after we split Cierra and The Sky Walker apart, he left her behind like he didn't care at all. So obviously he gave up on the healing spell too," said Elsa.

"If he's trying to destroy us, I'm with you. Besides, as you said, Skywalkers always get redeemed. And since I became The Sky Walker's apprentice, he literally injected Skywalker blood into me just so I could be a powerful enough Jedi or Sith to defeat the Skywalkers and you guys," said Cierra. "Well then, I guess we will still call you Cierra Skywalker from now on," I said. "Yep."

"Alright, get some rest Jordan. You should start recovering soon, but I will have to stay here to keep an eye on you and make sure you keep getting better," said Kairi. "Thanks," he said.

We said goodnight to him and let him get some sleep.

 **19 BBY; 2017 Earth time**

 _ **Tholothian Jedi Youngling's POV:**_

I ignited my lightsabre just in time to block his red blade. I blocked it a few more times before I lost my focus and he overpowered me, holding his lightsabre to my neck.

"Come on Katooni, focus. As soon as you lose your focus like that, the enemy _will_ take advantage of it," he said, turning his sabre off.

"Sorry, Master Caster. Can we try again?" I asked. "First, close your eyes. Use the Force to clear your mind, and focus on what you're doing here and now," he said.

I did as he said, and cleared my mind.

I heard his lightsabre activate again.

I opened my eyes and activated my blade too, just in time to block him.

This time I lasted a lot longer before being disarmed and almost stabbed.

"Much better, Katooni. Much better indeed. Keep your training up and you might even win a one-on-one duel with any member of the Virtcast," he said. "Thank you," I said, smiling proudly.

"Master Sinube has trained you well," I laughed. "To be fair, I did participate in a rescue mission to rescue Padawan Tano from Pirates and General Grevious," I said. "I know, you have to remember I was there keeping an eye on you lot because the _Night Fury_ had been much more damaged than the _Crucible_ in a Seppie attack," he said. "Could have helped," he smirked. "Now why would we do that when we knew you and your friends were perfectly capable of the doing the mission yourselves?" he said.

I heard a grunt and saw Petro was having some problems focussing in his training match with Master Vestara Khai.

"Again?" Chris asked. "Can we take a break?" I asked, realising I was really tired. "Of course."

We walked towards the Temple to get something to eat.

"I sense something's troubling you," Chris said. "It's nothing," I quickly replied.

He stopped and grabbed my shoulder.

"Katooni, you can tell me what's wrong," he said.

I guess he was one of the more understanding Jedi Masters, so maybe I could tell him?

"Okay. Ever since that rescue mission, I've been feeling something, it's always around Petro too. But it's not familiar to me," I said.

He thought for a second.

"You have a crush on Petro," he said. I had thought about that, but knew about the Jedi Code and didn't try to find out if that was what I was feeling.

"Maybe. But the Jedi Code-" "Had the rule of attachment demolished two years ago after we defeated Abeloth and Tey Martyl," he cut me off.

Now _that_ I hadn't thought about.

"So, what should I do?" I asked. "To be honest, I've sensed an attachment between you two for a while now, even if you haven't sensed it yet. I think he's felt the same for a while," he said. "Since when?" I asked, a little surprised. "Since around the time you saved Ahsoka. That little circus act probably helped," he joked. I knew he was talking about my outfit.

I just sighed, shaking my head and laughing to myself.

That's another thing I liked about Master Christopher Caster, he could almost always bring a joke into the situation and it sometimes worked to lighten the mood.

"Well maybe I should wear that again," I said, returning the joke. "Maybe," he laughed.

We sat down in the food court to have lunch.

"But on a serious note, you should talk to him. It might work out better than you expect," he said. I thought about it and decided I would tell him soon.

"But I'm going to let you in on a little secret. This year, is supposed to be the fall of the Republic and the rise of the Galactic Empire. I suggest you take Petro and the rest of your friends somewhere safe, away from the clones. Do it when Obi-Wan Kenobi goes after Grevious. Stay away until I come to get you. I'm telling you because you guys are some of the best, if not the best younglings I've been able to train and work with, and you're my friends," he whispered. "Why does the Republic fall? And why do we have to stay away from the clones?" I asked. "Because we are taken down from the inside. The Jedi are eliminated by the clones, and Darth Vader takes over with Lord Sidious," he said. "Okay, I will take them to my home planet of Tholoth," I said. "Good," he said.

This news still confused me. Why were the Virtcast holding this back?

Unless…

 _This is all movies and books or whatever in their realm, they have caused change but obviously don't want to change the overall destiny of the Galaxy. Makes sense I guess._

"Master Caster," said someone. "Master Unduli," said Chris. "Queen Elsa demands your presence," she said. "I highly doubt she used the word demand. Learn the ways of the Virtcast, Luminara," he said, before saying goodbye to me and heading to the _Night Fury_.

"How about, no," said Luminara, heading in the opposite direction.

I finished my lunch and went back to my quarters.

I paused as I was about to open the door. I felt a presence behind me.

It was Petro.

"Katooni," he said. "Petro, I need to tell you something," I said without thinking. I turned around, staying calm on the outside. But inside, I was panicking and scared. I didn't know what to do now.

"What is it Katooni?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and decided to just get it over with.

"I've been starting to have feelings for you and they just don't go away," I said. I looked down, afraid of his reaction.

But I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at him.

"I was scared you wouldn't feel the same way, but now I know you do. I feel the same way, Katooni," he said.

He kissed me.

 _Holy kriff! I didn't expect that. What?_

"For now though, we should get some rest," he said, smiling. I nodded. "I'll see you later, Petro," I said. "See you later indeed," he said.

He went back to his quarters.

I sensed he was feeling just as surprised as me so when he said that I knew he meant 'Let's just go meditate to calm down and figure this out.'

I went to open my door again and yet again, felt another presence.

"Told you it would end up better than you expected," said Chris. "Yes, you did. Thank you," I said. "For what?" he asked. "For giving me the courage to do that," I said. "I didn't do anything, you had that courage the entire time, I just started you on the path of unlocking it," he said. "Well, thanks anyway Master," I said. He smiled.

"Oh, by the way, I won't be here for a little while. The council are sending me and the Virtcast on a mission to investigate and destroy a droid outpost on Rutan," he said. "Good luck," I said. "Thanks. Good luck to you too, Katooni," he said.

I smiled and this time actually got into my room without another interruption.

I took a deep breath. This had been a long morning.

I stripped out of my Jedi uniform and got a simple tee-shirt and jeans to put on after I rested. It wasn't exactly normal attire around here, especially for a Jedi, but with the co-leader of the Virtcast as my Master, I had picked up on it.

Not too long ago, Chris and Vestara had agreed to train us with Tera Sinube. And we had made a private agreement that when I advanced to Padawan status, Chris would be my Master.

If it went as normal, I would be his Padawan in a few years. But after what he said about the Republic falling, I wasn't so sure. I put on some fresh underclothes and had a nap.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

After I woke up I spent most of the day in the shopping district of Coruscant with Petro, Gungi, Ganodi, Byph, and Zatt.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

The very next day I heard that General Obi-Wan Kenobi had gone to fight Grevious.

I got Petro, Gungi, Ganodi, Byph, and Zatt together.

"We need to go to Tholoth and stay away from the clones and the Republic," I said. "But why?" asked Ganodi. "Master Caster told me that the Republic was going to fall, and that the clones would turn. He told me to take you all to Tholoth where he would come and keep us safe," I said. "And why should we trust Master Caster?" asked Petro. "Are you kidding me? They have known almost everything that was going to happen, resulting in easy victories for the Republic. You're going to doubt the Virtcast now?" I asked, a bit shocked at his words. "She has a point," said Zatt. "Alright, we'll go with you. But how do we get there?" he asked. I thought for a second.

 _Chris didn't say anything about that._

"I'll have to contact Caster I guess," I said, grabbing a commlink.

Chris finally answered.

"Katooni, you okay?" he asked. "Yes, I'm okay. But we need a way to get to Tholoth," I said. "Els, think Arendelle can spare a ship?" he asked. "I can arrange it," said Queen Elsa in the background.

She grabbed Chris's commlink.

"Alright younglings, an Arendelle ship will be ready to pick you up in 2 hours. Be ready," she said. "Thank you, Your Majesty," I said.

An explosion happened on their end.

"Shit! Droid attack!" yelled Princess Anna.

"We have to go, but I promise the ship will be ready for you soon," said Queen Elsa before ending the transmission.

"We have _the_ Queen Elsa helping us?" said Byph in Ithorian. "Well, since Master Caster and Master Khai are personally training us now, it shouldn't come as a surprise that the rest of the Virtcast would help. But yeah, that's still pretty crazy. We actually get a ride in a Royal Arendelleian Shuttle," said Petro.

"Let's get ready to go," I said.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

We boarded the Arendelle Royal Shuttle, carrying all our belongings because we knew we would not be returning to the Temple.

We took off and flew to Tholoth, where we just needed to wait for the Virtcast.

One month.

Two months.

Six months.

One year.

Ten years.

Nineteen years.

 **0 BBY; 2036 Earth time**

 _ **Sector 3: An Old Friend, Taken**_

 _ **Christopher Caster's POV:**_

We flew through hyperspace in the _Night Fury Guardian_.

After we had helped Jordan, Cierra had agreed to join us against Disney's forces.

We were going to Tholoth to investigate reports of a Disney attack.

We exited hyperspace and went to the _Night Fury_.

We flew down to the planet and landed near a half-destroyed town.

"Well, Disney were certainly here," said Elsa. "Yeah," I said. I wasn't paying much attention. I felt something in the Force, and something about it felt familiar.

We got off the shuttle and carefully entered the town. A disturbance in the Force caught my attention.

I focussed on it.

Suddenly, I ignited my lightsabre and blocked the blue blade coming through the smoke of a house. Now I knew why I had felt something familiar in the Force.

I had not been attacked by The Sky Walker, but by a tholothian Jedi who wasn't too much younger than us.

"Katooni," I said.

She backed away and removed the hood she was wearing.

"Master Caster?" she asked.

Another lightsabre ignited and Petro walked out of the smoke.

"You abandoned us," he said. "I was on the run from the Empire. I wanted to get you, but we couldn't risk a second rescue attempt after Rebecca," I said.

Katooni turned off her sabre.

"At least you survived, that's something a lot of the younglings at the temple can't say," said Vestara.

"Master Khai's right guys, if Master Caster hadn't warned Katooni, we wouldn't even be alive. We should at least be grateful for that," said Ganodi. She, Zatt, and Gungi came out.

"Where's Byph?" asked Vestara. "He was killed when The Sky Walker attacked us," said Katooni. "The Sky Walker is going to pay for what he's done," said Cierra. "Calm down Cierra, we will get him but you can't let your anger control you," I said.

"Do you know where The Sky Walker is now?" asked Elsa. "He's in the town somewhere I believe," said Petro. "Call the Skywalkers and Solos down," said Clarissa.

We heard a grunt indicating a fight near-by.

"Was that Padawan Tano?" asked Ganodi. "Shit, I think Ahsoka's found him," I said.

We all ran to where we had heard Ahsoka and found her body. I scanned her in the Force while Clarissa ran over to her.

"She's alive, just unconscious," I said. "The same might not be said for us," said Elsa.

I looked where she was looking and saw The Sky Walker.

"Smart girl, but not smart enough," he said.

He jumped down and started his attack.

Elsa made him trip over some ice and I jumped at him, purple lightsabre flashing as it swung down to cut him in half. He blocked it with his yellow one. He was about to try to kill me when Katooni caught the green on her blue. Vestara jumped over and The Sky Walker blocked her attack while I spun around to attack again. He knocked both me and Vestara away.

Katooni was on her own as we recovered.

I watched and recognised my own sabre techniques, along with Tera Sinube's and Ahsoka Tano's.

Petro went in for the attack but took a punch to the face which sent him unconscious. The Sky Walker was about to kill Petro when Katooni blocked it. He tried to get her with his other sabre but she also blocked that at the same time.

I hadn't noticed but she had grabbed Petro's lightsabre too.

"I think she's improved a lot on your training," said Vestara.

I wasn't so optimistic.

"She still has a cluttered mind. If she doesn't clear her mind she's going to lose her focus again," I said. "The Sky Walker won't be as merciful as you in a training match," she said. "That's why I'm worried," I said. "We've got the entire Virtcast here, Katooni isn't doing it alone," she said.

Elsa went in for an attack and aided Katooni, Rebecca and Sarah behind her. Vestara went in too.

He dodged a blast from Elsa and jumped over Sarah, catching Rebecca's lightsabre on the way. Vestara sent Force lightning at him but he caught it on his lightsabre. Katooni and Rebecca both attacked but he sent out a Force blast which knocked them all back.

Vestara crashed into a building and went unconscious.

Her lightsabre flew through the air, and ended up in my hand. I ignited both the lightsabres, purple and red. The Force flowed through me.

I walked towards The Sky Walker, ready to attack.

By now, Elsa, Rebecca, Sarah, Ganodi, Gungi, Zatt, Anna, Jaina, Heather, Kiarna, Clarissa, and Astrid were all unconscious.

It was just me and Katooni.

Cierra was hanging back.

The Sky Walker had learnt our fighting tactics fast, and adapted to them as if he were a Borg.

But, whether he could adapt to our power was another story.

Katooni had lost both lightsabres, so I threw my purple one to her and she grabbed one of Ahsoka's white ones. I reached into a pocket, and pulled out another lightsabre that Katooni probably recognised.

I ignited it, the red blade glowing just as brightly as when I had used it in training with Katooni, or when I was a Sith, or all the other times it had come in handy for disguise.

But The Sky Walker wouldn't know that, so seeing me coming at him with two red lightsabres, if I hadn't been 100% Light Side and still a half-Sith he would think I had turned.

But, I did use Dark Side techniques that I was used to using.

I let the anger and hatred control me as I started my attack. It was intense and merciless. Katooni joined in, having unusual amounts of concentration.

Together we pushed him back until he finally jumped away and fled.

"He's just like any other Sith. A coward," I said, calming down. "Good thing for us I guess," said Katooni. "We could have taken him out, but I feel only a Skywalker can do that," I said.

I turned to the former Jedi youngling.

"Listen, I'm sorry about leaving you guys," I said.

She looked back at me.

"I know. And I forgive you," she said. "But I see you did some training. Your concentration was extraordinary and your skill with a sabre was equally impressive," I said. "I was hoping you'd notice that," she said proudly. I smiled.

"It's good to have you back Katooni," I said.

She hugged me, and I returned the hug.

"What happened here?" asked Luke as the Skywalkers and Solos finally arrived.

"About bloody time. The Sky Walker attacked. We managed to fend him off and he fled like the Sith coward he is," I said.

"I see you got some new friends," said Anakin Solo. "Old friends, actually," said Vader. "This is Katooni, my Padawan," I said.

She smiled when I said that.

"I thought you only trained the rest of the Virtcast," said Anakin Skywalker. "I already taught them as much as I could. In fact, Clarissa has taken Ahsoka as a Padawan. So, Vestara and I started training this group of younglings," I said. "Well, I was wondering where you guys came from," said Ben. "You know us?" asked Katooni. "You're members of the New Jedi Order, Virtcast was too, Master Katooni," he said.

I looked at her and smirked.

"Looks like you have being a Jedi Master yourself to look forward too," I said.

The others started waking up.

"What happened?" asked Ahsoka. "The Sky Walker took most of you out, it was Katooni and I that made him flee," I said. "Well, I think we should get back to the _Night Fury Guardian_ and try to find where he's going to hit next. This time hopefully defeat him," said Elsa. "Agreed," said Clarissa.

We went back to Arendelle.

 **=-_{+}_-=**

Once we arrived, it was time to return to the Wake. And so, we did.

 **Wake**

 _ **Anna Arendelle's POV:**_

I woke up and found Kairi already up making breakfast. She was always up earlier than me.

After breakfast, I went to Elsa's house. Kairi stayed behind because she had some work to do.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

When I arrived, I knocked on the door. Elsa opened it, but somehow didn't seem happy.

"Anna, I need to be alone for now please," she said. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Anna," she warned. "Elsa, don't shut me out again. Tell me what's wrong," I said. "Anna, just go away," she said.

She went to shut the door, but I held it open.

"Elsa," I said. "Go away Anna, I need to be alone," she said, starting to sound angry.

I was safe from her ice powers since we were in the Wake, which was a relief. But that wasn't her only defence, and I knew it.

So, when she started to get angry, I stepped away and she closed the door.

 _This is all too familiar…_ I thought to myself.

 **32 BBY; 2004 Earth time**

I was 6 years old, and my older sister, Elsa, had just turned 10 2 days ago.

Before now, we had been the closest of friends. But one day, we weren't.

It was Wednesday, the 22nd of September 2004. School Holidays had started two days earlier, so I was happy. I had just started grade 1 this year, while Elsa was in grade 5.

The day before, I had been playing outside with Elsa. She accidently hit me, hard. I had also heard her swearing before I fell to the ground, unconscious.

I had woken up not long after, and was okay. But Elsa hadn't been around for the rest of the day.

She also hadn't been around so far today, and it was already 12:00 PM.

I decided to knock on her door.

"Elsa?" I asked.

No answer.

"Do you wanna build a sandcastle? Or go and play some tag? I forgive you for yesterday and I just want to play!" I half-sang. "Go away Anna," she said from behind the door.

I sadly went back to my room, and started crying.

It went on like that until school went back.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

First day of term 4 and I was actually excited about going back to school, because it meant I could see Elsa again.

But when I got in the car to go to school, Elsa wasn't there. Mum said that she had left earlier and walked to school.

At least she was at school.

Before class started I looked around and finally found Elsa on a swing set with her friend, Ella. Those two had been friends for a very long time now. Ella enjoyed being around Elsa because she was one of the only people who didn't bully her. Even her family, since she lived with her step-mother and two step-sisters who hated her. Elsa had once told me that they even gave her the nickname; Cinderella.

"Hey Elsa!" I said, energetically. "Go away Anna, please," she said. "But-" "Anna. I don't want to talk to you," she said. I was about to try to reply again when the bell went off.

Elsa headed to her classroom, with Ella behind her. Ella gave an apologetic look towards me.

I sighed and went to my class. I would try more at lunch.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

Lunch came and Elsa still wouldn't talk to me.

I was about to start crying when Ella came over to me.

"Anna, I've tried to get Elsa to talk to you but she won't. I don't know why she won't at least talk to you, you two used to be so close," she said. "Did she tell you why she doesn't want to talk?" I asked. "She says she just doesn't want to hurt you again after the start of the holidays, but I still don't think that's enough reason to not talk. I will keep trying, but I won't be around much longer. My family are thinking of moving to the Northern Territory," she said. "Please don't go," I said. "You know my step-mother, she won't listen to me. I wish I could stay Anna, I really do. But while I'm here I will try to get Elsa to talk to you again," she said.

I hugged her and she hugged me back.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

Unfortunately, Ella didn't get Elsa talking to me again before she left. And even through Christmas and New Year's, she didn't talk.

 **31 BBY; 2005 Earth time**

All through January, Elsa had herself locked in her room.

Even on ANZAC Day when we went into Beerwah to see the ANZAC march, she ignored me.

The day after ANZAC Day we went back to school for term 1, on the 27th of January.

That was the day I met the new girl.

She had moved here from Japan and was surprisingly fluent in English, as if it was her main language.

But it was obvious she was Japanese because she randomly spoke Japanese sometimes.

Her name was Kairi Hearts, and at first break I agreed to show her around the school.

We got to the bottom field where all the 'seniors' from years 4-7 hung out.

I paused, and Kairi noticed.

"Dō shimashita ka?" she said.

I shook my head and looked at her. "Huh?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Sorry. I said what's wrong?" she repeated in English. "Oh. Yeah, sorry. Nothing's wrong," I said.

But I was looking back at the 6th grade girl I had noticed on the field. Kairi followed my view and obviously saw her too.

"Who's that?" she asked. I sighed.

"My sister, Elsa," I said. "Let's go say hello!" she insisted, pulling my arm.

I resisted, but decided that maybe Kairi could get Elsa to talk to me.

So, I followed Kairi to where Elsa was hanging out with a bunch of boys and some girls from grades 5, 6, and even 7.

"Oi, this field's for the big kids. What're you two doing here?" asked one of the boys as we got close. "Sorry, I was showing the new girl around. She dragged me down here," I said.

I noticed Elsa was watching the event unfold.

"Well, new girl, as I said before, this field's for the big kids. Go back to your field with the other little kids," he said. "How about no," replied Kairi.

I was both surprised and scared.

Surprised at Kairi's braveness, and scared at what the big kids would do.

"Feisty, huh? Well, I think it's time we showed you how things are around here," he said.

He and a bunch of other grade 7 boys circled us. I looked to Elsa for help. But she was gone.

I then heard a grunt behind me and looked back.

Elsa had kicked one of the boys in the back, and he was now on the ground.

"How about you lot back the fuck off," she said.

I had not heard her swear much before except for at the time of the accident.

"So now you're siding with the little kids, Snowy?" asked the boy from before. "Oi! Don't call my sister Snowy!" I yelled. "Anna, take the new girl and get out of here," said Elsa, standing in a defensive position, being surrounded by the boys.

I was about to grab Kairi's hand, when she ran to the boy that had been talking and kicked him hard in a certain very painful area.

He crouched over, wailing in pain.

 _We really gotta get out of here now,_ I thought as some of the boys turned back to us.

I ran to Kairi and grabbed her arm, dragging her along with me away from the boys.

But they were right behind me.

Kairi gave up resisting and ran with me, now pulling me along since she was so fast.

But I tripped.

She stopped and looked back.

"Go!" I said as the boys caught up.

She kept running.

"Let her go. We've got Snowy's little sister here," said one of the boys.

I stood up.

"Oohhhh, scary," they all laughed.

 _Where the heck are the teachers when you need them?_ I thought.

I ducked under a random punch. "That's how you want to play?" I asked.

I don't know where this new-found courage came from, but I wasn't complaining.

I ducked under another swing, and punched the boy in the stomach. He kneeled over in pain. I then tripped another boy and kicked him in the head. I had lost control, the rage taking over. I dodged around a kick and punched the boy in the chest. He also went down.

Two boys left.

I jumped up as one of them dove for me and I landed on his back, kicking his face into the ground. The last boy had one more look at me, and then ran back to where the others were still around Elsa.

I wouldn't last against that many, so I just ran back to the top field and hoped Elsa could protect herself.

 _Though they won't be happy a bunch of 6th and 7_ _th_ _grade boys were beat by a 2_ _nd_ _grade girl._

"Anna, are you okay?" asked Kairi when I found her behind a tree. "I'm fine," I said. "I thought you were done for when they caught up to you!" she said. "Like you, I can take care of myself just fine. I kinda need to, since Elsa won't anymore," I said. "Why? What happened?" she asked.

I explained it to her, and she agreed with what Ella had said. That accident wasn't enough to just completely ignore me.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

I said goodbye to Kairi as we went our separate ways home.

When I got home with my parents, I went straight upstairs to see if Elsa was back.

She wasn't.

I went back down and camped the stairs.

When she did come home, I saw she had a few bruises.

She ducked away from our parents, only talking, not letting them see her. Her uniform was also dirty, it had grass stains all over it and even a bit of a rip to the side of her chest.

I stopped her before she got to her room.

"Elsa, you didn't have to do that," I said.

She looked at me for a second.

"Honestly I would have preferred not to. But you and your new friend had to just be idiots and challenge the boys," she said coldly. "She did that because she wanted to get to know you," I said. "And why the hell would that be, huh?" she asked. "Because you're my sister, Elsa. What's going on? We used to be so close! We can be like that again!" I said. "Just go away Anna," she said.

I blocked her door.

"Anna! Fuck off!" she grabbed my arm and pulled me away, almost slamming her door behind her.

 **29 BBY; 2007 Earth Time**

This continued for three years, until Elsa was 13.75 years old (13 and three quarters) and I was 9.

It was the 20th June 2007.

I decided to retry getting Elsa's attention.

It was only about 2 days until Holidays started, which meant I would have to wait until the afternoon when we both got out of school since she had started year 8 in Beerwah State High School this year.

Kairi came over to help me when school finally did end, and we waited for Elsa to get home.

She had to catch the bus from Beerwah so it took longer for her to get home than it did for us to walk home from the primary school.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

She finally got home though, and I once again blocked her from going into her room. Something I hadn't done since that first time I did in 2005.

"Anna," she warned. "No. Don't tell me to go away again Elsa, not anymore. This has gone on for three bloody years, let's not drag it out longer," I said. "Anna, please-" "No! I don't want to hear it! I'm sick and tired of you ignoring me Elsa! We're supposed to be sisters, but now I hardly even know you!" I said.

I was starting to get through, and I knew it.

"Please Elsa, please please please please please!" I said.

She couldn't hold back anymore.

She burst into tears and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry Anna. I am so sorry for everything," she said.

I took her to the couch where Kairi was and we sat down.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you Anna, I was just starting to get a little violent. At first, I thought you'd be safe, then I hit you and I decided, to protect you, I would stay away from you. But I just didn't realise that by doing that I was making things worse," she said. "Shh, it's okay Elsa. Calm down. Just promise me you'll never block me out again, okay?" I said. "I promise," she said.

"I will never, ever, block you out again."

 **0 BBY; 2036 Earth time**

I sighed as I recalled the entire thing.

But I also remembered her promise.

I knocked again.

"Anna, I said go away," came Elsa's reply.

"Elsa. June 2007. Remember? You promised you would NEVER block me out ever again," I said.

There was a pause, before she opened the door and let me in.

"I'm sorry Anna. I didn't mean to break my promise," she said. "So, tell me what's wrong Els," I said.

She took a deep breath.

"You remember Ella, right?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, apparently she died a couple of days ago," she said. "Oh my god! Do you know what happened?" I asked. "All I heard was that one of her very jealous step-sisters murdered her. The police can't find Ella's body, or her step-sister. But her husband, Kit, said he woke up to find one of the step-sisters holding a bloodied-up knife and carrying Ella's body away. He tried to stop her, but she knocked him unconscious," said Elsa, tears coming to her eyes. I was also about to cry.

I held Elsa close as she sobbed into my chest.

A thought came to me.

"Our enemies right now are Disney, right? And Ella was quite literally from the _Disney_ movie _Cinderella_. Just like we're the same as Princess Anna and Queen Elsa in _Disney's_ _Frozen_! A lot of us are from Disney. Ariel, Kairi, Hans. And Ella's step-sisters are Disney too. So, that could have been Disney striking the Wake," I said. "That doesn't fix the fact that my oldest and best friend ever was killed," said Elsa. "No, but it gives us more of a reason to destroy those fuckers," I said.

Elsa thought for a second, then nodded.

"You're right. We shouldn't be wasting time here, let's go figure out what happened," she said.

All members of the Virtcast had weapons in the Wake, and Elsa was no different. She grabbed an ice sword she had made herself a while ago and a .50 Desert Eagle pistol.

Being the leader, she had the best gun of us all.

We went to my place and I grabbed the ice sword Elsa had made me, as well as my .40 SIG Sauer P226.

We didn't get the others, since none of the others had known Ella.

We then went down to Brisbane Airport, and caught a plane to Darwin.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

When we arrived at Darwin, it was around mid-day.

I was still thankful that our reputation in the Sleep meant something here, allowing us to take our weapons on the plane as long as they were 100% secure and not loaded.

We made our way to the rental car we had gotten, and flew to Ella's house which was just outside of Darwin.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

When we arrived, we met Kit.

We had not told him we were coming, so he was surprised to see us.

"You're Elsa and Anna, right? Ella's old friends?" he asked. "Yes. Ella is my oldest friend ever, I've known her since before Anna was born," said Elsa. "Well, in case you didn't hear, she was murdered," he said. "We know. That's why we're here," I said. "The police haven't found anything, what makes you think you can find something?" he asked. "Because we have a lead that they don't. And if we're right, we're the only ones who know how to deal with it," I said. "You think it has something to do with that Dream Realm you guys go to?" he asked. "Kinda," said Elsa. "Well, if you find anything, let me know. I miss her like crazy," he said. "So do we Kit, we'll let you know if we find anything. Do you mind if we look around inside?" asked Elsa. "Go ahead."

We entered the house while Kit got back to gardening.

"So, what do we look for to find out if this is Disney's fault?" I asked.

Elsa was looking around, thinking.

"Over there," she said. I looked where she was pointing and saw a Micky Mouse head.

No one else would have suspected it, but we knew better.

I picked it up and found a note.

"If you want to see your friend again, give back Cierra Skywalker," I read. "Cierra must be more important to them than we think," said Elsa. "Indeed. Let's talk to her when we get back to the Sleep," I said.

We didn't find anything else, and went back to a motel in Darwin.

I made sure to tell Kairi where I was, before we headed to the Dream Realm.

 _ **Sector 4: Cierra Skywalker**_

 **Sleep**

I woke up in my room in Arendelle and quickly met with Elsa and Cierra.

"Cierra, we need your help for something," said Elsa. "I honestly owe you guys, so whatever you need, just ask," she said. "One of my old friends from the Wake was supposedly killed, but when we investigated it, we found a clue. We think Disney took her, and what's interesting, is they said that if we ever want to see her again, we need to give you back," explained Elsa. "I'm not going back to them, that's something I won't do," said Cierra. "Calm down, we're not going to hand you over. However, you might be able to infiltrate the enemy and find out their weakness," I said. "Well, it's risky, but you're right. We might not have a chance like this again. I'm in," she said.

"Who are we saving?" "Ella, sometimes dubbed Cinderella by her step-sisters," said Elsa. "You and all your friends are literally Disney characters come to life, aren't you," Cierra laughed. "Pretty much," I also laughed, realising it was mostly true, aside from Chris, Clarissa, Rebecca, Sarah, and Vestara.

"Just know this is more of a personal mission. Yes, it might help us against Disney, but my main goal is just to get Ella back alive, and of course, make sure you're safe during the whole thing," said Elsa. "So basically, the rest of the Virtcast won't be in on this mission," finished Cierra, getting what Elsa was trying to say. "Basically," I said. "Alright, that's fine by me," she said.

 _ **Cierra Skywalker's POV:**_

The plan was simple. Elsa and Anna had arranged an unarmed meeting with The Sky Walker and would make a trade.

Ella for me.

But I would see what damage I can do from the inside, and then Elsa would come get me out.

It was going to be a lot harder than it sounded though, and I knew it. Since I had been working with The Sky Walker before.

We were taking a civilian Arendelle shuttle to the meeting point in the Sol System. Basically, the system that Earth, and in turn Arendelle, was in.

An enemy Imperial Star Destroyer was orbiting Mars.

"Well, here's hoping the plan works," said Anna. "It will, don't worry," I reassured her, even though I had my doubts about it working. I knew The Sky Walker would sense the trap in their Force auras, so I had to make a plan that Elsa and Anna didn't know about.

I looked at the two royals piloting the shuttle, and sighed.

"I'm sorry you two," I said under my breath, before using the Force to wipe most of the plan from their memories.

I wouldn't be getting help from them.

They would now give me to Disney and get out of there. Despite my argument earlier about not going back to Disney, this was the only thing I could do.

We landed on the Star Destroyer, and exited the shuttle.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, I'm glad you realised you couldn't beat me with Cierra on your side," said The Sky Walker.

 _That doesn't even make sense. He realises that, right?_

"Look, we brought you Cierra like you asked. Now give Ella back," said Elsa. "Oh, but what's the hurry my dear Queen Elsa?" he asked. I could sense Elsa's impatience.

"Give Ella to them now, or you're not getting me back," I said. The Sky Walker sighed.

He could have easily defeated all of us, but instead he threw a girl that looked the same age as Elsa towards us. I crossed the room and stood behind The Sky Walker.

"Very good. Now leave before I change my mind," he said.

Elsa and Anna took Ella and they left on the shuttle.

The Sky Walker turned to me. "You were a fool to trust the Virtcast, Cierra," he said, holding a hologram.

The hologram showed Jordan, but something was wrong. He wasn't moving. Bethany came into view, and then screamed when she realised what had happened.

 _Jordan is dead? No! That can't be right! I would have felt it in the Force!_

"You think you would have felt your brother's death in the Force. Well, the supposed antidote that the Princess gave him disconnected him from you, so you wouldn't feel it," he said.

 _No! I refuse to believe that Kairi killed Jordan!_

"So, come back to us. Together we can destroy the Virtcast for what they did!" he said. I stood still, thinking.

 _I honestly don't know if Jordan's dead or not, but I know Kairi didn't kill him. Maybe if I work with The Sky Walker temporarily like the original plan, I might be able to figure it out._

"Okay. I will come back to you. But, I want to check on Jordan first," I said. "Jordan's dead," he said. "I want to know if that's true," I came back, raising my voice. He nodded slowly.

"Okay. We'll go tonight. But first, let's get some food," he said. I nodded.

I had a suspicion about this, and I was gonna go with it.

 **Wake**

My suspicion about dinner had been right, The Sky Walker had put a little surprise in the drink that was supposed to put me to sleep.

But I didn't actually drink it, as I had secretly swapped it with another person at the table.

Right now, I was pretending to be asleep while we entered the Wake.

We landed.

"Now, let's take care of your brother, shall we?" I heard him laugh as he disembarked the ship.

I got up and followed without letting him know.

It was still night here, so it was easier to hide.

Isaac and Bethany would also be asleep.

The Sky Walker entered our house and went to Jordan's room in the basement.

"Once I kill you, your sister will believe the Virtcast really are the evil ones here. There will be no stopping her," I heard him laugh.

I activated a tracking device and used the Force to distract The Sky Walker.

He turned around when he heard what sounded like footsteps coming down the stairs, and quickly hid.

It took him a minute to realise it had been fake, but that was all the time I needed.

I heard the engines of a shuttle powering down outside, and heard the front door open.

"Give it up," I said, coming out of my hiding place. The Sky Walker had a quick look of surprise, but it vanished as soon as it appeared.

"So, you managed to trick me. You're more powerful than I thought," he said.

Footsteps were once again heard on the stairs, but this time, they were real. Chris, Vestara, Clarissa, Katooni, Ahsoka, Rivatha, Elsa, Anna, Kairi, Kiarna, and all the Skywalkers and Solos entered the room.

Lightsabres ignited all over, including my own.

This woke Jordan up.

"What the-" he saw everyone. "Mind telling me what's going on?" he asked, sounding a lot healthier than the last time I had seen him. Kairi's medicine had obviously done the trick.

"All you need to know is run," I said. He nodded and escaped through the door that led straight to the outside.

"Now, Sky Walker, it's time for you to die," said Elsa. "You will never defeat me," he said. "Get the shuttles in the air so he can't escape," I said. "Already on it," replied Chris.

The Sky Walker ignited his lightsabres.

"It's time to end this," said Cade Skywalker.

We charged in with an attack. But the Virtcast were all pushed back. The Skywalkers and Solos were the only ones able to attack him.

"That's how you want to play, huh?" I asked, trying to slice his head off. He blocked and jumped over an attack from Jaina Solo, coming down with a slash towards Jacen Solo. Darth Caedus blocked the attack while Jacen counter attacked. Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader went in together, forcing The Sky Walker to jump out of the group surrounding him. Kol and Nat Skywalker went in for an attack and managed to cut The Sky Walker's cloak. Han Solo and Padmé Amidala tried to shoot The Sky Walker but he deflected it. Ania Solo blocked the shot as well as Leia and Luke went in for the attack. The Sky Walker ducked under Leia's sabre while blocking Luke's. Anakin Solo and Mara Jade then went in. Mara Force blasted The Sky Walker into a wall, which stunned him. Anakin then went for the kill. The Sky Walker jumped away but got his foot cut off.

He fell to the ground.

"Now you die," said Darth Caedus.

We all went in at the same time, lightsabres and blasters alike. There was a yell from The Sky Walker, and then silence aside from the hum of sabres.

All our lightsabres were sticking out of his back, he also had some blaster holes in him, and a certain Nexu cub gnawing at his head.

"About damn time," said Elsa.

His body slowly started glowing, before it burst into a million pieces and vanished.

"Well, now that that random Sword Art Online death animation is over, we still need to figure out how to destroy the rest of Disney's forces," said Chris.

"Wait, where are the Vikings?" I asked. "They're right- Oh shit," the Virtcast ran upstairs.

I followed them outside to find them battling a bunch of enemy Stormtroopers.

They were outmatched.

Without hesitation, the Virtcast all jumped into battle, with me right behind them.

I cut down a bunch of Stormtroopers, until finally, they were all gone.

But then I looked at the three Vikings.

They all had blaster wounds, and were all on the ground.

"Astrid! Heather! Jaina!" yelled Elsa.

We all rushed over to them.

"It's o-okay. W-we are n-no lo-longer needed in t-the s-s-sleep," Astrid smiled. "No! We do still need you!" said Chris. "We wo-won't b-be d-dead in the w-ake, don't w-worry," said Jaina.

The three Vikings then let go.

They were dead.

They weren't going back to the Dream Realm.

"Oh, Disney are going to fucking pay," said Anna.

 _ **Elsa Arendelle's POV:**_

"When we started, Astrid, Heather, and Jaina were three of the first members of our group. Back when we were fighting Josh," I said.

 **22 BBY; 2014 Earth Time**

 **Sleep**

I woke up, but I wasn't in my bed, I was in the middle of the bush.

I got up and saw Anna Arendelle, Vestara Khai, Astrid Hoverlon, Heather Rhile, and Jaina Rhile. They looked just as confused as me.

"What is this place?" Asked Jaina. "I have no bloody clue." Said Vestara. "Well, wherever it is, I don't think this is completely real. I think this is a dream but somehow we are all having it." I said. "I think you're right." Agreed Anna.

I quickly noticed we were all wearing different clothes. Heather was wearing the same clothes as Heather from 'DreamWorks: Dragons,' Jaina was also wearing similar clothes. The similarities went to them also looking the same as said character.

Astrid looked the same as Astrid Hofferson from 'How To Train Your Dragon,' and Vestara was wearing an outfit that looked the same as Vestara Khai's from 'Star Wars: Fate Of The Jedi.' Anna seemed to have some kind of royal outfit on, but it didn't look familiar. And then I had a very beautiful looking dress that seemed to be made of ice.

"Um, Elsa? You seem to be freezing the ground around you, and I guess that's you making it snow as well?" Said Anna.

I calmed myself down and the snow and ice went away.

"So, I have ice powers? Holy crap that's so cool!" I said, excitedly. I started making ice sculptures with my powers. "Whoa that's fucking awesome!" Said Vestara. "Hmm, I wonder." She murmured.

She put her hand in front of her as if trying to use the force. One of my ice sculptures started floating. "Oh my god I can use the force!" She said. She shot force lightning at the sculpture she was hovering. "I guess I am a Sith, haha." She said.

We laughed.

Then I saw a Lightsabre and what I assumed was a shikkar on her belt. I used my ice magic in the same way that Vestara was using the force and grabbed the Lightsabre. I put it in my hand and activated it. Sure enough, a red blade came out the end. "And I have a working Lightsabre? Cool!" I laughed and deactivated it, giving it back to her. "You've also got a shikkar." I said. She pumped her fist in the air. I laughed.

I saw Astrid playing around with a war axe that I assumed she got from basically being Astrid Hofferson.

"What about us?" Wondered Anna, standing with Jaina and Heather.

Heather and Jaina both fell over. I was about to help them but then they transformed into dragons from HTTYD. Heather was a Night Fury and Jaina was a Deadly Nadder. "Whoa, I don't remember this being part of DreamWorks: Dragons!" Said Jaina, laughing. They transformed again, this time into a wolf. "Okay, I don't remember anyone called Heather or Jaina in Wolfblood." She said, giggling. I laughed and they turned back into humans.

"I guess I don't have any powers?" Asked Anna, disappointed. I conjured up an ice sword and gave it to Anna. "Thanks Elsa, I just hope this is strong ice."

She hit a tree with it. Instead of shattering the sword, it actually cut into the trunk of the tree. "Holy shit, this is some strong ice!" She said. We laughed.

"We still don't know where we are though." Said Vestara. "Well, before we figure that out, I want to do one more test with the strength of this sword." Said Anna. "Vestara, turn on your lightsabre."

Vestara grinned and ignited the weapon. Anna struck at Vestara and she blocked with her lightsabre. But the lightsabre didn't cut through the ice sword. "Whoa, it's strong enough to not get cut up by a lightsabre? Awesome!" She laughed.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

We walked through the bush until we came to a lake with a town and a castle on the other side.

"The hell is this place?" asked Heather. "It's the kingdom of Arendelle," said a familiar voice. We turned around and saw Joshua Puller.

 _The hell? He's dead!_

 **0 BBY; 2036 Earth Time**

 **Wake**

"They did well in that first mission to hunt down Josh," I said. "I still remember it like it was yesterday, the first day we entered the Dream Realm," said Vestara.

"Ah yes, when I was attacked by that damn KillSim," said Chris. "Well, it gave you the connection to the Wake sooo," Kairi said. "True. But now, we need to focus on destroying Disney for what they did," we all agreed.

"Thank you, Skywalkers and Solos, your help was much needed. We can send you back to your own times whenever you want," I said, turning to the group behind us.

"Always glad to help, your majesty," said Padmé.

Jordan came around the corner before we left.

"Hey Jordan," said Cierra. "Hey Cierra, thank you for saving me like that," he said. "You're my big brother, I'm not letting you die," she said, hugging him tight.

I smiled at the two siblings, before I noticed Cierra wasn't the only one who was younger than she should be. It seemed all the Frye siblings were as old as they were in 2015.

I decided to just not question it though, because I figured the answer would have something to do with The Sky Walker.

"Listen, I'm gonna stick with the Virtcast for a little while. But when we're done I promise I'll be back. Besides, I think we might be keeping our young ages again so why not go back to making videos like we used to?" she suggested. "That sounds good. Just make sure you come back, okay Cierra?" she giggled. "I'll be okay Jordan, don't worry," he smiled.

They said goodbye and Jordan headed back inside while Cierra came back to us.

We got back in our shuttles and headed for the _Night Fury Guardian_ which was currently hovering over the town.

 _ **Kiarna Martyl's POV:**_

 **Sleep**

Our hunt for Disney forces took us all over the galaxy, but soon, we had them down to a small group.

We were currently heading towards Coruscant where it was rumoured that the final Disney forces were hiding.

The _Night Fury Guardian_ was leading a group of _Virtula_ -class Attack Frigates, and a group of Imperial Star Destroyers, as well as the _Qeios Bringer_ and a bunch of Qeian Star Destroyers.

The _Soul Of Arendelle_ and the _Resolute II_ were still too damaged to fly.

"Okay, so our intel says Disney is hiding within the currently abandoned Jedi Temple. That makes it easier to keep track of them during a battle I guess," said Elsa.

We entered Coruscanti space and flew down to the planet.

"The Jedi Temple has defences, and I'm sure the enemy will be using them," said Vestara. "Vestara's right, activate the shields. Tell the rest of the ships to prepare for battle," ordered Chris.

Sure enough, as we got close to the Temple, we came under fire.

"Alright let's go!" Ahsoka yelled from the _Qeios Bringer_.

We all ran to our ships, and I got in my Federation Fighter which we had kept from when I first joined up with the Virtcast back in 21 BBY.

I exited the _Night Fury Guardian_ and flew into the enemy shots.

The _Night Fury_ was in front of me, with the rest of the Virtcast scattered around me.

"Enemy TIEs, in-coming," said Vestara.

Friendly Imperial TIEs came in around us and started blasting at the enemy TIEs.

I pulled out from behind the _Night Fury_ and instantly blasted two TIE Fighters out of the sky. I narrowly avoided crashing into one, and then blasted another one in front of me.

The armies would take care of the enemy ships. It was the Virtcast's job to infiltrate the Temple.

I steadied my fighter next to the _Night Fury_ , with the three Royal Arendelle X-Wings surrounding me.

Ahsoka and Clarissa flew past on either side to blast open the hangar doors of the Temple.

The Jedi Starfighters made quick work of the doors and shields.

"Alright, the shields are down. Move in to the hangar," said Clarissa. "You got it," I replied as I sped ahead of the others.

I expertly landed in the hangar and jumped out of my fighter, igniting my lightsabre. Clarissa jumped next to me, both sabres in hand.

"You know what to do, let's go," she said.

We had all been split into groups, usually of two, and our plan was to split up and take the Temple quickly.

I was paired with Clarissa.

I followed her out of the hangar, deflecting blaster bolts everywhere. I sliced down one Stormtrooper, then killed another by deflecting his shot, and then stabbed another.

Clarissa was jumping around the corridor in a blur with her dual sabres cutting up everything in their way.

We came out in one of the yards that used to be for training. In fact, it was the same one that both me and Clarissa trained in when we were Padawans.

"Maybe after this we should have a sparring match here for old times' sake," I laughed. "Maybe you'll be able to beat me now," joked Clarissa. "Shut up," I said, still smiling.

I took out another group of Stormtroopers.

We kept going until the yard was clear.

"Good work, my old friend," said Clarissa. "Not bad yourself with those dual blades," I said. "Come on, let's go see if the others need help," I nodded.

In the end, the others had finished up just as quickly as we had.

The only thing left was one Star Destroyer that was attempting to flee.

" _Night Fury_ , delay that Star Destroyer until the _Guardian_ can deal with it," said Chris to the A.I. controlled shuttle.

I looked up and saw the black shuttle do an attack on the bridge of the Star Destroyer. It managed to penetrate the shields with the high-powered turbolasers it had and blew the whole bridge up. The _Night Fury Guardian_ then aimed its weapons towards the Star Destroyer, and made quick work of it.

"Few, now that's done, we can finally go back to how things were before," said Anna. "Back to fighting the Empire from our own reality," said Kairi. "Knowing our luck, there'll be some more challenges for us soon. Don't youse worry," said Elsa. We all agreed.

"Let's get some rest in before that though. We still haven't really done much to fix Arendelle from Elaine and Emma," I said. "Kiarna's right. Qeios will help rebuild Arendelle, I think we need a break from the war too," said Rivatha. "Thanks Riva," said Elsa. Rivatha smiled. "No problem Els," she said.

And so, we went back to Earth where we rebuilt Arendelle and rested. But our next adventure wasn't far off. And it was going to be a tough one.

 **SCREW IT! This is 1k words less than my average, but I think Episode IV makes up for that being 5k above average. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that! This has been a long time in the making, 6 months to be exact. I finished this on the 5/12/2015. Nearly the 6** **th** **. Huh, that would have been funny. Starting on the 12/06, and ending on 6/12 lol. Anyway, this may have seemed a little weird with going against Disney, but hey. Next episode should go back to not breaking the dimensional barriers. Maybe. I have an idea of what I want, but it may not be soon. My writers block has built up for the past year and it's worse than ever. I've got around 6 or 7, maybe 8 in progress one-shot FanFictions which are taking forever to write. Please forgive me if Sister Holidays Episode VI is delayed like this one.**

 **Also, about the Vikings' death. I felt they were a little useless. Not that they were bad characters, I did like them, I just felt like they didn't fit in and I didn't do much with them, and completely forgot about their Dragonborn/Wolfblood powers. And there are so many characters I have trouble keeping them all in the story consistently. But it also shows that I'm not afraid to kill a main character off. I feel that's one downfall to everything, you always know the heroes will win no matter the challenge. I know you can't really help it, because it's not always an enjoyable story when the bad guys win. One more thing: Fun Fact: This is the only story so far that hasn't started in the Wake, but it still keeps with the tradition of starting with Elsa's POV. Anyway, I've rambled on for long enough. See ya!**

 **-Virtcast Chris  
Virtcast Productions 2015**

 **Edited in 2017  
-Night Fury Warrior**

 **(DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except my OCs. You know the drill by now lol)**


End file.
